Adventure For Love
by erbby17
Summary: After days of watching that boy in the meadow, Arthur gathers up the courage to proclaim his love. AUish, featuring young!England and young!America. Fluff. Please enjoy!


_A/N: Wrote this a little over a month ago for the USxUK Anniversary Project over at LJ, using __**theme #5- quote:** "To love would be an awfully big adventure."- J.M. Barrie. Very cute fluff ahead, AUish, young!England & young!America._

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!!!_

* * *

"You've been sitting here for hours, Arthur. What are you doing?"

The young boy hushed the faerie frantically, his eyes focused towards the meadow just beside the outskirts of the forest. "Keep it down, Ophelia! Can't you see I'm busy?"

The faerie rolled her eyes, taking a seat atop the blonde boy's hair and following his gaze. "Doing what," she asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Stalking that boy over there?"

"I SAID BE QUIET!"

Arthur should've taken some of his own advice, the aforementioned boy in the field perking his head up to the shrill cry of Arthur's voice.

Ophelia giggled, her lime green aura fluttering with mischief. "So you've been watching him this whole time?"

Sighing, Arthur nodded, a bright flush of red stinging his cheeks. "Yes, I have," he whispered, crouching behind a patch of bushes and flowers. "He's been playing in the meadow for three days now, just laughing and running around. I don't understand it."

"Understand what?"

A quivery sigh shook the leaves covering Arthur's face, the light flush on his cheeks growing darker. "Him; he's by himself but he looks so…_happy_."

Ophelia took another glance at the boy in the meadow, his joyous laughs filling the sunny air. He did seem rather happy, playing solitary games in the meadow. Another glance down at her friend and she realized the most important detail: Arthur was smitten. She smiled, flakes of green sprinkling from her wings. "Arthur," she said, her voice filled with awe. "You like him, don't you?"

"N-NO!"

And yet again, his voice disturbed the boy in the meadow, only adding to Arthur's embarrassment until his whole face lit up in a deep shade of red.

Ophelia's laugh tickled the air, her voice a sweet song for Arthur's ear alone. "I think you are," she said, flying down before his face. "You've been watching him incessantly for three days? I think this is love, Arthur."

The boy sighed, the melancholy look on his face admitting his defeat. "But…"

"Arthur, I think you should introduce yourself to him. Then he won't have to play by himself anymore."

Taking his friend's advice, Arthur spent all night gathering up the courage to speak to the golden-haired boy in the meadow. True, he could've gone that day, to stop Ophelia's constant nagging, but Arthur still wasn't sure about how he felt about the lonely boy. He thought what he felt was jealousy, not lo-…

Yes, yes, jealousy; that the boy's lone happiness was something Arthur could never achieve. Even with his many mystical friends, Arthur felt indubitably alone.

The sun rose and shined brightly through the trees that morning, a sign that Arthur should make his way towards the meadow. His hesitant start was met with a push from many of his faerie friends, who laughed in their rainbow as the young boy walked from the center for the forest.

His footsteps made soft prints in the dirt below, Arthur's mind filled with that glorious smile, those shimmering eyes, and that glistening hair. He could feel the heat on his face, Ophelia's words from the day before replaying in his head.

He did like him, but he was content with just watching the lonely boy play. He reached the edge of the forest, spotting the boy flopping upon the dew-covered blades of grass. Love; the word restlessly rattled in his brain. "To love," he started to say to himself, "would be a awfully big adventure."

Taking a deep breath, Arthur readied himself. With a determined eye on the meadow, he stepped out of the forest. Time warped slowly around him, despite the speed his feet were carrying him to the center of the meadow, his dark, emerald cape flowing gracefully behind him.

He stopped, just feet from the blonde, who was busy giggling and making strange noises. Arthur cleared his throat and prepared for his introduction.

"Um," he yelled, fighting the flush on his face. "H-hello!"

The blonde boy stopped and met Arthur's eyes with bright blue orbs of wonder. His face, though sufficiently surprised at first, brightened with a smile as brilliant as the morning's sun. "Hi," the boy said, his voice booming with joy.

Arthur's lip quivered, his confidence fluttering away quicker than he could realize. If Ophelia was right, than this love thing was quite the formidable emotion. In one deep breath, Arthur tried to collect himself and looked forward, holding out a hand. "M-my name's Arthur," he said, his small frame shaking.

The boy giggled brightly and clasped Arthur's hand in his own, bringing it close to him. "I'm Alfred," the golden-haired boy said, his face glowing. "Did you come here to play with me?"

Arthur lost his words, unable to find them in the befuddled mess in his brain. "Ah, I guess so. That is…if you want me to."

"Of course! I usually play by myself, but to be honest," Alfred started before the smile fell from his face. "I get kind of lonely."

A fierce shiver shot down Arthur's spine and he looked right into Alfred's eyes, unaware of the mishaps about to spill from his mouth. "Your eyes are so pretty…"

Alfred's cheeks were dusted with a hint of pink and the two young boys stood in silence before Arthur could realize his embarrassing slip.

He freaked, pulling his hand from Alfred's and covering the deep shade of red that invaded his face. "I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Slowly, his hands moved from his face, Alfred's hands loose around his wrists. That cheerful, warm smile welcomed the flustered Arthur and soon, a chaste kiss was placed upon his nose.

"I think your eyes are pretty, too," Alfred said softly, his hands slipping to cradle Arthur's in his own.

Love would indeed be a big adventure, but as long as he wasn't going at it alone, Arthur felt secure. He smiled and whispered a small word of thanks before being dragged away to play an eternity of games with his new found love; his Alfred.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!!_

**_~erbby_**


End file.
